


El Chico del Corazón Defectuoso.

by bgqueen1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces que la vida te da duros golpes, veces en las que la gente buena se va mucho antes de lo que debería, criaturas y monstruos buscan deshacerte de ti, la fantasía se hace realidad y la aventura ya no queda sólo en los libros. ¿Qué pasa cuando hay una forma de sobrevivir pero debes intercambiar la vida de una persona que empieza a ser todo tu mundo? ¿Qué harías si tu vida dependiera de una guerra que no es tuya? ¿Sacrificarías la vida de tu único amor para salvarte? ¿Los milagros existen? ¿Habrá uno para el joven Castiel Novak? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Chico del Corazón Defectuoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten porque le he puesto mi alma y corazón, la temática es algo distinta, como esta historia va para largo, es algo lenta. Imaginemos que leemos un libro, ¿va? Así es mucho mejor. Es mi primera historia en esta página. Me siento renovada y llena de vida empezando de cero aquí. Gracias por leerlo.  
> Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre las criaturas que saldrán aquí, díganme. Yo las he creado y tengo la definición de cada una. La historia es mía, y las criaturas fantásticas de la misma también.  
> Pero, tragicamente, Supernatural no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eric Kripke y los demás productores: Bob Singer y Jeremy Carver.

Hace mucho tiempo las cosas eran distintas, especiales, mágicas. Siglos atrás todo era mucho más especial. Y no hablo sólo de los maravillosos paisajes naturales que cubrían por completo el globo o de lo increíblemente tolerantes que eran todos con respecto a lo desconocido, o de lo avanzados que estaban al principio del universo. Daba ternura pensar en la inocente sorpresa que causaba en los humanos el descubrimiento del fuego o la ruda, conformándose con lo suficiente, deseando mucho menos de lo que necesitaban. Era fabuloso pensar en lo conformistas que era cuando la avaricia era sólo una palabra desconocida. Pero eso no dura, jamás, el mal está ahí y siempre lo estará, buscando cosas que poseer, arañando con sus temibles garras todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, queriendo poder, obteniéndolo a base del miedo y la rabia. La gente con dones siempre tiende a ser codiciada, cualquier habilidad sobrenatural es impredecible cuando se busca tener el poder absoluto. Los Elementistas lo sabían bien, y aún así decidieron ignorar todo aquello y exponer sus habilidades especiales para mejorar el mundo entero. Algunos los llaman hechiceros, otros monstruos y unos cuantos más se atreven a bautizarlos como ángeles que cayeron a la tierra cuando Dios decidió que el mundo merecía conocer lo que había más allá, la triste realidad… es que esos seres pueden o no estar aquí, pueden o no existir, pueden o no vivir… ¿puedes ser uno de ellos?...

-¿Estás leyendo esa basura otra vez, Castiel?

-¿Qué? –El muchacho parpadeó, percibiendo por primera vez que no estaba solo en la salita limpia y completamente blanca del doctor Singer. Alzó su rostro un poco, dejando que las gafas que usaba para leer le pendieran un poco más de la punta de la nariz. Su hermano le había dicho ya un par de veces que si se descuidaba acabaría tirándolas y pisándolas.

-Sí, sabes que no es sano leer tanta ficción. Al rato empezaras a creer que esas patrañas son ciertas –prosiguió el otro dejándose caer en el asiento junto al de Castiel.

-¡Pero lo son, Gabriel! –Protestó el muchacho apretando el libro gastado y en malas condiciones que había tomado prestado hace ya mucho tiempo de la biblioteca local. No, no lo había robado, lo iba a devolver… algún día.

-¿Ves de lo qué hablo? Ya hasta te lo has creído… Castiel, ¿hombres inmortales capaces de controlar los elementos a su voluntad? Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero por donde lo vea suena a un cuento de hadas. Esas cosas no existen, y si fuera lo contrario: ¿dónde están?

-Escondidos, no pueden salir así como así, Gabriel, hay gente que quieren cazarlos. Dicen que su sangre vale más que el oro y es mucho más peligrosa que una bomba atómica –respondió él, recitando solemnemente esa información que a pesar de haber leído unas cincuenta veces aún le parecía nueva y excitante cada vez que la repasaba.

-¿Más que el oro? Vaya, dan ganas de tener uno, así podría costearme esas cosas tan bonitas que tu hermano compra como si fueran caramelos –respondió Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es culpa de su novio… le encanta regalarle cosas costosas –susurro Castiel ladeando su rostro indiferente ante el tema. Amaba a su hermano y su novio le agradaba bastante, vaya que sí. Ese hombre amable adoraba a su hermano y Castiel no podía ser más feliz por eso, después de su vida tan trágica y agotadora los dos hermanos Novak merecían un descanso de todo y de todos. Aunque la idea de hablar de ellos y su relación íntima no le agradaba para nada, empezaba a creer que Gabriel sólo le preguntaba de ellos para ver como se removía incómodo en su asiento tratando de zanjar el tema con más balbuceos de los Elementistas.

-Balthazar tiene tanta suerte –murmuro como respuesta su amigo, balanceando los pies hacia atrás y adelante distraídamente. Castiel lo notó y pensó vagamente en que eso había pasado otra vez.

-¿Volvieron a discutir? –Preguntó con la voz seca y grave, nada apropiada para un chico que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas.

Gabriel dio un salto de sorpresa y se encogió de hombros, hundiendo su rostro avergonzado por ser descubierto.

-¿Dónde fue esta vez? –Volvió a preguntar, ahora apretando su mandíbula furioso.

La pareja de Gabriel era un chico bastante alto y algo mayor que ellos –al menos unos cuatro años-, todos solían apodarlo como Lucifer por su temperamento tan agresivo y cruel, además de engreído y arrogante. Castiel no lo soportaba y realmente no sabía porque su amigo seguía con él sabiendo cómo era realmente, le enfurecía hasta las entrañas ver a Gabriel después de una pelea con él magullado y con algunos moretones en el rostro. Vale, no eran chicas y puede que las peleas estuvieran aceptadas entre dos hombres, pero eso no quitaba la cobardía de Lucifer al desquitar sus frustraciones con un pobre chico que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz siempre. Gabriel era un excelente chico, dedicado, carismático, con un excelente sentido del humor y amigable, ¿cómo alguien podría hacerle daño? ¿Cómo él podía tolerar ser tratado como un objeto y no como el tesoro que era? Escapaba de su comprensión cualquier cosa que explicará porque a pesar de todo su amigo permanecía fiel y sumiso al lado de ese horrible hombre. ¿El amor debía de doler así? ¿El amor te convertía en la propiedad de alguien? ¿Eran un objeto cuando el amor tocaba tu puerta? Era un asco, un sentimiento que sólo acarreaba dolor y penas. Castiel no creía en él, sería un idiota si lo hiciera. El amor sólo existía dentro de los libros como la bella fantasía de ver a tu ser amado rodeado de una incandescente y cálida luz acompañado del coro de los ángeles y el canto de las avecillas del bosque, eso era el amor y él sólo existía entre las páginas de alguna novela.

-Gabriel… -susurró roncamente Castiel, advirtiéndole con ello que no iba a poder mentirle.

-Fue mi culpa.

-Siempre es tu culpa. Aunque el rompa los platos, siempre es tu culpa.

-Castiel… por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. No me agrada, no me gusta, sabes que odio hablar mal de alguien cuando no está para defenderse.

¿Quién no? Aunque no serviría de nada, ¿qué iba a decirle aquel bastardo? ¿Qué su mano había resbalado contra el rostro de Gabriel un par de veces sin querer? ¿Qué sufría de espasmos involuntarios? Idioteces, eso no tenía excusa. No la había. Maldita sea, Gabriel se merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor. No era justo que tuviera que tolerar ese trato sólo porque tenía temor de quedarse solo. Sí, la vida de una persona con ese tipo de gustos no era precisamente… placentera, pero eso no significaba nada. No por eso debía tolerar que lo sobajaran de esa forma tan cruel, no tenía porque quedarse callado y aguantar los golpes que la vida y Lucifer le asentaban cada vez que les daba la puta gana. Castiel contrajo sus puños sintiendo la rabia quemarle los pulmones, la bilis le subió hasta la garganta dolorosamente y sus nervios se crisparon, ¿por qué la gente se conformaba con sufrir cuando aún quedaban más soluciones? Siempre había más soluciones. Estaba por responderle cuando la amable enfermera que atendía el consultorio del Doctor Singer entro a la sala de espera con una amable sonrisa, llena de vida y feliz. Ella parecía que logró sacar el amor que había en los libros para volverlo real y palpable.

Ellen Singer, la esposa del doctor Singer, se giró para mirar a ambos chicos y les sonrío tranquila, sus aires maternales lograron agazapar la atmósfera tan pesada que se instaló en el lugar tan pronto Castiel noto el nuevo moretón en el pómulo derecho de Gabriel –el mismo que trataba de esconder encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora te atiende, Bobby, cariño –avisó amablemente Ellen, haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que Castiel se levantará y entrará al despacho del doctor. El moreno asintió y le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo, la que él correspondió con una sonrisa apagada, una que era más recurrente en su rostro desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Aquí te espero, Castiel, me apetece ir a probar la comida de tu hermano otra vez –bromeó sin humor Gabriel, queriendo acabar con el ambiente incómodo que le apretaba el corazón. Odiaba pelearse con Castiel.

El moreno asintió con la boca entre abierta y emprendió su camino a su chequeó anual. Ellen se hizo a un lado y le sonrió al verlo atravesar la puerta del consultorio de su esposo, la mujer adoraba a ese muchacho con todo su corazón, le sorprendía lo fuerte y valiente que era, considerando su condición tan delicada. El pobre había pasado prácticamente toda su vida enfermo, yendo con un sinfín de especialistas que insistían en darle montañas y montañas de medicamente que no parecían ayudarlo en nada. Tenía tanto porque vivir y tan poco tiempo para vivirlo, era triste, trágico y común. Tan corriente que ya pasaba a ser normal. La muerte nunca debía de ser una cosa normal, nunca debía considerarse como tal, la muerte acababa con una vida y dejaba algunas cuantas vacías. El pobre muchacho tenía tanto porque vivir, tanta gente que lo querían y una aventura que apenas comenzaría. No era justo, no se lo merecía, no era justo que fuera a irse por algo tan triste como una enfermedad.

-¿Quieres un poco de café, cielo? –Preguntó la mujer lo más tranquila que pudo, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por el tren pensamientos amargos que corría sin tregua dentro de su mente.

-¿Tendrás un chocolate o algo, Ellen? –Respondió Gabriel sonriendo falsamente. Vacío.

El consultorio del Doctor Singer siempre le había gustado a Castiel, no era como el de los otros doctores. Era un poco más colorido y cómodo; el escritorio de caoba lleno de libros, gastado y usado, siempre le había fascinado y había deseado tener uno igual, lleno de los mismos libros que se esparcían por el del Doctor Singer; los marcos tras el escritorio no contenían diplomas o registros de los días de universidad del doctor, no: tenían fotos de su mujer, de su familia, del viejo deshuesadero que su familia le había heredado como segunda opción si la medicina no le funcionada; algunas fotos de Ellen y Jo –su esposa y su hija- sonriendo y mostrando los osos de felpa de casi dos metros que habían ganado en alguna feria local; las cuatro paredes de la habitación tenían su propio librero, del techo al suelo, y cada estante estaba lleno de libros, no había ningún hueco vacío o desordenado. Castiel sabía que Ellen siempre le reñía a su marido por lo desordenado que era dejando los libros esparcidos por todo el consultorio como si fuera el hogar de un vagabundo y le exigía que levantara cada uno de ellos, aunque al final acababa siendo ella la que lo hacía a regañadientes mientras su marido se escabullía a la habitación de su hija para esconderse un rato de la ira de su mujer. Eran una adorable familia, observó Castiel, y feliz.

Tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de caoba y saco los papeles de los análisis que se había hecho la semana pasada a petición del mismo doctor, los dejo sobre la superficie plana del escritorio y espero a que el doctor terminara su whisky para que comenzará a leerlos. El Doctor Singer les dio un vistazo, analítico y serio a cada hoja que Castiel dejó sobre la mesa. No le gustó para nada lo que leía y se lo hizo saber al moreno con un profundo ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan malo es? –Preguntó Castiel esforzándose para sonreír y parecer seguro.

-¿Quieres un poco de vodka, muchacho? –Respondió con otra pregunta el doctor, ¿habían escuchado eso antes de algún médico? ¿No? Bobby Singer era el mejor doctor del mundo, pero un pésimo ejemplo que seguir.

-No gracias, Doctor –respondió educadamente el muchacho.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Castiel?

-Diecinueve, doctor.

-¿Y sabes por qué estás aquí ahora?

Claro que lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Siempre que se veía al espejo lo sabía. Si vida se iba agotando poco a poco. Nadie creyó que pudiera superar los primeros seis meses de su nacimiento, nadie pensó que podría superar los diez años de vida, todos dudaban que fuera a experimentar la adolescencia y ahora, todas aquellas crueles y desesperanzadoras teorías se convertían poco a poco en realidad. Sus días estaban contados y eran muy poco, iba a morir en poco tiempo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No había esperanza ni un mañana para él, sólo estaba un oscuro final y un doloroso camino de vidrios rotos y agujas que iba a llevarlo hasta la inevitable oscuridad de una caja bajo tierra. Lo había aceptado, tras noches de agonizante dolor y punzadas despiadadas en el corazón que le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, que alguien allá arriba no quería que llegará más lejos de los veintidós años, estaba consciente de que pronto se iría y no le importaba, no le dolía, no iba a dolerle. Iba a irse contento sabiendo que a pesar de todo había hecho lo posible por seguir aquí. Pero eso, aunque él lo hubiera asumido de la mejor manera, no evitaba que todo fuera una lenta tortura, devastadora y oscura. La gente a su alrededor siempre le sonreían, y aún así Castiel sabía lo tristes que estaban al verlo cada vez más demacrado. Su hermano, el pobre Balthazar, siempre trataba de sacarlo adelante, dándole todo lo que quisiera sin reprocharle nada, siempre trataba de hacerlo feliz, consumiéndose en su propio dolor al ver como su hermanito iba perdiéndose cada vez más en el abismo frío que era la muerte. Los ojos de Castiel comenzaron a escocerle y tuvo que tallarse algunas veces con su suéter de lana para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran. No iba a llorar, no ahora y no al final. Él no iba a llorar, iba a sonreír, siempre iba a sonreír.

Castiel asintió suavemente, sonriendo apenas, curveando un poco sus labios en una mueca vacía y superficial que pretendía tranquilizar al hombre que lo miraba con angustia sincera.

-No están funcionando, Castiel. Las medicinas… no… -las palabras parecían negarse a salir y el doctor Singer parecía no querer decirlas.

-Lo sé… no siento nada, a decir verdad. Doctor, ya estoy cansado de todo esto… ya no quiero tomarlas más –dijo Castiel enderezándose en su asiento queriendo verse firme ante sus propias palabras.

El doctor parpadeó como si Castiel le hubiera hablado en latín –que de hecho lo habla muy bien.

-No puedes decir eso, el medicamento está logrando que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pueda sobrevivir al menos una semana más? Doctor, ya sé que va a pasarme… y no es algo malo, es algo natural, pasa todos los días y no puede evitarse… Bobby –Castiel como aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, dejando que Bobby viera lo agotado que estaba de dar la misma explicación una y otra vez frente al espejo para convencerse de que al final nada iba a dolerle- estoy cansado.

-Castiel… no puedes hacernos esto, no puedes dejar de pelear. Tú puedes… puedes –Bobby se quedo en silencio sin saber que más decir, las palabras no eran necesarias para saber lo que el hombre quería explicar. Castiel entendía el miedo que embargaba al doctor al verlo rendirse de esa forma. Le dolía decepcionar así a la gente que amaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando la corriente te arrastraba no podías luchar, al final acababa llevándote.

-No lo estoy dejando, Bobby… sólo me tomo un descanso de tantas decepciones. No voy a mejorar y lo que menos deseo es terminar mi vida completamente drogado por tantas pastillas distintas. No puedo más, no quiero más… déjame descansar, no quiero alargar más lo que de todas formas va a pasar –respondió él, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba el pecho furiosamente. Estaba asustado, pero no de la muerte, sino de la idea de alargar más el final que era inevitable para él.

-Muchacho… no puedes pedirme algo así, tu hermano no me lo perdonaría, ni Ellen, ni Jo, ni Gabriel… ni siquiera yo mismo lo haría. No puedo dejar que te rindas, hijo –respondió el doctor masajeando sus sienes, Castiel atisbó levemente como el hombre parecía envejecer unos diez años con sólo pronunciar esa oración que parecía costarle horrores.

La adoración que su familia –la sanguínea y la no sanguínea- le tenía siempre le era sublime y le llenaba de gozo el pecho. Quería a su familia con el amor más sincero que hubiera sentido alguna vez, y por ello tomo la decisión de no retenerse más en el mundo de los vivos, ¿para qué alargar su sufrimiento? Su destino estaba escrito y nadie iba a poder cambiar eso, ninguna medicina o cirujano iba a hacerlo, así qué: ¿qué más daba si se dejaba vencer aunque fuera un poco? Castiel le sonrió al doctor calmadamente y se levanto de la silla con cuidado, rodeó el escritorio a paso lento y cuando estuvo a un costado del hombre mayor dejo que su cuerpo reaccionará solo y se lanzara a los brazos del hombre que por mucho tiempo había sido como el padre que jamás había conocido. Bobby le correspondió impaciente, deseando que todo fuera una cruel mentira y que aquel muchacho tan noble y dulce no fuera a partir tarde o temprano.

-Los buenos siempre se van antes –susurró Bobby sintiendo como la garganta se le contraía.

-Que bien, seguro tendrás al travieso Balthazar más tiempo por aquí. No dejes que se acerque a tu lavadora o volverá a teñir tu ropa de rosado.

Ambos rieron recordando los mejores momentos de un pasado que atesorarían siempre. Castiel volvió a tallar sus ojos porque una pestaña se había adentrado en ellos. Los dos se miraron un momento, diciendo cosas que las palabras no podían expresar correctamente, cuando le momento llegará, pensó el moreno, sería momento de decir adiós. No antes no después.

-Debo irme, Gabriel me espera. Quiere ir a la casa de Balthazar a cenar y será mejor que llame de una vez, la última vez que llegamos sin avisar encontramos a Benny y Balthazar haciendo un pastel…

-¿Estaba delicioso? –Preguntó inocentemente Bobby.

-No era para cocinarse precisamente, tío Bobby –respondió Castiel sonriendo, viendo como el rostro del hombre se crispaba hasta formar una sincera mueca de asco.

-Sal de aquí de una vez antes de que te saque a patadas –ordenó Bobby más pálido que el papel. Lo cierto era que Gabriel le había contagiado esa irresistible tentación de hacer una que otra broma.

Castiel rió a carcajadas y se alejó del hombre, saliendo de la habitación, ignorando por completo la sombría tristeza que teñía el viejo rostro del doctor al verlo salir, desesperanzado y acabado sabiendo que él hasta nunca estaba cada vez más cerca de ser pronunciado. Castiel encontró a Ellen sentada en la sala de espera hojeando una revista de hace como veinte años y bebiendo distraídamente de una taza de cerámica gastada y agrietada de los costados, la mujer al verlo le sonrió tranquilamente para volver a su lectura segundos después.

-¿Y Gabriel? –Preguntó Castiel echándole un vistazo al lugar por completo, estaba casi seguro que en cualquier momento aparecería su amigo por la espalda para asustarlo como solía hacer siempre que quería disfrutar de una buena carcajada. Insistía en decir que Castiel chillaba como una niña.

-Se fue, cariño, alguien lo llamó y salió enseguida, incluso dejo su chocolate caliente sin siquiera probarlo. Una pena, me ha salido delicioso, ¿quieres un poco?

Castiel negó educadamente, frunciendo sus labios al sentirse abandonado. Bien sabía quién había llamado a Gabriel y porque éste se había ido tan rápido y sin dar explicaciones.

-Lo siento, Ellen, pero es tarde y debo apurarme si quiero llegar antes de que se ponga el sol. Fue un gusto verte, despídeme del tío Bobby, por favor. –La mujer asintió y se despidió del chico una inclinación de su cabeza. Castiel sonrió también y se acomodo el bolso de piel que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo para irse. Se aseguro que tanto su libro prestado de la biblioteca local como su carpeta de fotografías estuvieran ahí dentro y se fue rumbo a la salida apurado. Si no se daba prisa iba a perder el autobús.

Pincho el botón de la contestadora tan pronto llego a su departamento.

Tiene dos mensajes, respondió la voz autómata del aparato. Oprimió otro botón con los ojos a casi nada de cerrársele, estaba agotado por el día tan largo que había pasado en la universidad. Borrando mensajes… borrados, concluyó la voz. No había necesidad de que los oyera, sabía que uno era de su hermano que le dejaba a diario preguntando cómo estaba y si necesitaba más dinero o cualquier otra cosa y el otro sería de su compañera de clases Anna pidiéndole que no olvidara las fotografías que le tocaban para el trabajo final de la clase de arte. Llevaba semanas con ese proyecto, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Suspiro dispuesto a irse a dormir. Se saco la playera verde hoja que llevaba por la cabeza y dejo que la calefacción del lugar envolviera su piel hasta abrazarlo por completo. La dejo caer por el pasillo de la entrada y se encamino a cocina que estaba a unos dos metros de la puerta a la izquierda para coger una manzana y un poco de agua para tener algo en el estómago antes de irse a dormir.

Lo bueno de que Balthazar lo sobreprotegiera tanto era que su refrigerado nunca estaba vacío y eso era genial considerando que él era un hombre de apetito insaciable y que adoraba cocinar casi tanto como adoraba tomar fotografías. Tomo la manzana y un vaso de vidrio del estante sobre la estufa, lo lleno con agua y le dio un profundo sorbo, cerrando los ojos y concentrando todos sus sentido en el silencio de su querido hogar. Todo estaba tan callado y apacible. Justo como a Castiel le gustaba que estuviera.

¡Crash… pum!

El sonido de algo romperse y después caer logro descolocar al moreno. ¿Esa había sido su ventana? Ojala que no, no podían estar robándole, no a él. Estaba en el maldito quinto piso de una edificio de departamentos. Salió de la cocina en silencio, dispuesto a enfrentar a quién fuera que hubiera entrado a su casa, aunque sólo logró divisar la ventana rota entre la oscuridad y algo anaranjado centellar en sus cortinas.

Fuego.

Mierda.

Sus cortinas se estaban quemando.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ellas para lanzar sin titubeo el líquido dentro del vaso sobre ellas, extinguiendo el fuego enseguida. Suspiro sintiendo como su corazón galopaba descontrolado dentro de su pecho. ¿Un ladrón piromántico? ¿Era un chiste? ¿Por qué esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él? Miro las cortinas de arriba abajo hasta que algo llamo su atención: el suelo de madera bajo sus pies estaba quemado con la singular forma de un par de pies y manos humanas.

¿Qué diablos?

No pudo pensar más cuando algo lo derribo al suelo dolorosamente, todo su cuerpo cayó pesadamente y juraba haber escuchado sus huesos crujir cuando su cuerpo toco la madera del suelo. Una silueta monstruosamente grande se posó sobre su cuerpo y un par de pupilas esmeralda lo miraron curiosos, Castiel no logró divisar el rostro de su atacante, sus pupilas sólo podían ver los ojos inhumanamente verdes que tenía y que parecían acercarse cada vez más.

Sus labios fueron sellados con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa ardiente. Algo demasiado suave como para ser real los habían capturado, encendiendo algo dentro de él que le quemaba los órganos pero no lo lastimaba. Todo fue tan rápido que no fue capaz de percibir cuando había quedado inconsciente debajo de su atacante y con sus labios aún siendo profanados por los de alguien más. Vio las pupilas verdes mirarle fijamente y después todo se volvió negro.


End file.
